


【才国】好好学习

by msk2929



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msk2929/pseuds/msk2929
Summary: pwp





	【才国】好好学习

**Author's Note:**

> pwp  
> 没有逻辑   
> 小学生文笔   
> 人物角色属于他们自己 OOC都是我的

“可是我喜欢你呀，容国哥。”

刘永才说完这句话便吻上了方容国。

对方的舌甫一进入便大肆进攻，方容国虽然有过女友，但是总是还没进展到最后便莫名基妙断了关系，所以作为经验者的他虽然写过那么几首小黄歌，事实上却并没有很多实战经验。

他哪里来这么好的技术。  
一种说不清道不明的情愫就像刚做好的苏打水气泡一样从他的心底升腾起来，他停止了对对方的回应，本来好好地抱着对方后背的双手也悄悄抵住了对方的肩，想要推开对方。

小他4岁的恋人在粉丝印象中不以力气见长，他现在却无法撼动对方，反被用力抱紧。

永才抱着试图反抗自己的恋人，惩罚性地咬了一下对方丰厚的下唇，看着对方吃痛地放弃抵抗，轻松地单手把对方的双手举过他的头顶扣住，凑到他的耳边低语：“我只有你呀，你要相信我。”  
对不起。  
知道自己的心思被拆穿，容国讪讪地低下头，不让自己的视线与那人的对上。

“那么，为了赔礼道歉，容国哥让我留点纪念照片吧。”永才松开束缚住对方的手，右手伸到口袋里拿出手机，“难得来一次容国哥的家，容国哥衣服还是湿的吧？要不要先去换一件衣服。”

“啊……嗯。永才不用吗？”容国往卧室走去，准备换一件衣服。

今天是容国和永才确定关系后为数不多的约会日，可惜天公不作美，出门了没多久外面便下起了大雨，两人又正好没有带伞，正好约会地离容国的家不远，容国就把永才带回了家。

“我不用。毕竟容国哥已经帮我挡掉了大部分雨。”永才心情似乎很不错，举着手机不停地按着快门，一点也不像粉丝口中那个发一次自拍需要等一年的样子。

确认恋人的心情恢复后，容国便脱下湿答答的衣服放进了房间内的脏衣篓。  
现在已经是初春的三月了，可首尔的天气还是有点寒冷，风从卧室开着的窗吹入还是让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他马上打开衣柜的门，想要找一件合适的衣服穿上。

“容国哥。”  
身后传来恋人的声音，他从衣柜内转向出声的方向看，却看到恋人举着他的手机偷笑。  
然后对方抛开手机突然地抱了上来，把他扑倒在床上，再次吻上了他的唇，带着激烈的进攻性，席卷着容国口中的一切，直到容国被吻得喘不过气来才放开。

等到容国平复呼吸回过神，才发现自己的裤子与对方的裤子都被对方扒了下来，刘永才的那根东西正在自己面前耀武扬威地半挺着，他犹豫了一下，最后还是选择一口含住。

给口总比被操好。

他和刘永才的第一次并不像那些电影中的那么美好，两个人都是第一次与男性做爱，根本不知道任何的技巧，只是看了几部文艺电影便仿照着做了起来。  
于是学着电影里的，对方在容国的臀缝中略微磨蹭了几下便插了进去，弄得2人都疼得不行。事后容国好几天都不能好好坐着却还是要进行打歌与团体活动，整个人憔悴不堪，弄得刘永才心疼不已，两人之后也就再没有尝试着去做到最后一步。

想着，容国握住永才的大腿，尝试着把已经被舔弄得滚烫坚硬的男性象征吞得更进去一点，忍着想要干呕的冲动尽量让龟头能进入他的喉部，前后运动着自己的头部，想要他快点达到顶点。可刘永才却推着他的肩膀把性征退了出来，抬高了他的小腿扛在了自己的肩上。  
他撑起上半身往刘永才那看，对方往自己的手上倒着啫哩状的东西，等到整一只手都变得亮晶晶的时候，他伸出了一根手指，往自己的后穴里送。  
眼前的画面太过淫糜，他放弃了继续看下去的想法，躺了下去，任由对方的手指在自己体内探索，也许是啫哩，也或许是这次进来的只是手指，这次的进入并没有像上次那样刺痛。他尽量放松自己，好让对方的手指为所欲为。  
在他体内探寻的手指不知道按到了哪里，一股陌生的愉悦自那处升起，后面不由自主收紧。  
手指被紧紧吸住，刘永才只好轻轻拍打爱人的屁股，以期他能够放松点，很快容国的臀部便多了几个红色的掌印。容国的臀部可以说是他身上为数不多有肉的地方，被弯折起来的腿让他的臀部更显浑圆，与爱豆身份相比略显深沉的肤色映衬着红色的掌印，后方的入口因为手指不断的出入带起了润滑液形成白色的细小泡沫，让刘永才感觉自己性征几乎要爆炸。他往手上再倒了一点润滑液，再往容国的入口倒了一些，一下子又塞入了两根手指。  
容国哥，疼吗？他往容国那边看了过去，上一次情事实际上让两个人都留下了心理阴影。这一次的行动他筹备已久，只希望容国不会像上次一样那么疼痛。

不要看我，容国忍不住拿小臂遮住了自己的眼。  
刘永才有着出色的外表，有时有一点好胜，换句话却也可以说非常积极的性格，两人都对爵士乐有着极大的热情。外貌、性格、兴趣都如此对他的胃口，刘永才可以说是个完美情人。  
而自己有着什么呢。  
被人说可怕的纹身，凶恶的外表，沉闷的性格，连自己许下的，带领队伍重回巅峰的承诺都无法做到的无能，还有那对着小自己4岁的队友那畸形的爱慕。  
他感觉自己就像一头误闯花园的怪兽，倾慕于温室花朵的美艳芬芳于是想要盗取。  
可是盗窃来的花朵终有枯萎的一天，他又不懂得培育花朵的方法，最后只能眼睁睁地看着花朵逐渐凋零吧。  
眼睛传来阵阵地酸涩。  
不属于自己的，始终要归还。

突然他遮挡住脸的小臂被拉开，他睁开眼，看到的是刘永才一如往常的，能令他安心下来的微笑，伴随着的是三根手指离开后方的空虚，然后他感到对方拿着比手指粗多了的东西捅进了他的后方。

刘永才拿着润滑液，用力地挤压塑料的瓶身，瓶内的液体就这样被推进了容国后方的深处，等到瓶中的液体几乎都被挤了进去，他才把瓶子拔出来，不等那个小洞推出不属于他的液体就狠狠地撞进去。

容国发出一声极短急促的呻吟，即使是对方如此耐心地开拓了他的后方，本不该用来尝试欢爱的地方还是因为帜热的侵入感到了一阵胀痛，背后的汗毛几乎是在同时立了起来。他努力地做着深呼吸放松，想要适应对方的硕大。  
只是没等几秒钟，刘永才便握着他细瘦的腰缓慢地抽动了起来。  
被入侵的感觉并不好受，他只感觉到一个巨大的东西不停地深入又退出，身体内处的褶皱因为硕大的进出而被撑平，让他忍不住发出了抽泣一般的低吟。

好痛，真的好痛。  
擅长忍耐疼痛的他此时却没有办法忍耐，脑子里只想自己的爱人快点结束这场性事。

再忍一下下。  
刘永才凑到他耳边，舔弄起了他的耳垂，左手也摸上了他胸头的突起。从未被光顾过的乳尖被永才简单地撩拨两下便挺立了起来，他却感觉全身的血液都往那个没有被触碰过的突起上，被入侵的后方也因为渐渐熟悉了尺寸而渐渐感到了酥麻，快感在刘永才的性征划过某个地方的时候突然造访。身体无师自通地随着刘永才一次又一次对那个让他快乐的点的撞击而摇摆。  
并不善于享乐的身体此时却沉溺在快乐之中，快感像电流一般在他的四肢百骸中舞蹈，在永才的一个大力后达到了欢愉的顶点。一声低吼之后他痉挛着射出了自己的精液，本来抓着床单的手此时无力地垂在身旁，本来紧紧缠着永才的双腿此时也只是挂在他的肩膀上。  
年少未成名的时候他也曾经有自慰过，然而肉体的快感并不能让他有什么兴趣，况且那时他正专注于他的地下说唱事业——为了争取到家人的同意，他必须得得到一个理想的成绩才能继续，那段时间他不是在学习就是在向soul connection的哥哥们学习技巧进行创作，几乎很少有闲下来做这种事的时间。

容国哥，第一次就能被操射呢。  
高潮过后，他才发现自己的性器从始至终没有被触碰过。他把脸埋进枕头，背过身去不理对方，许久才轻轻地回了一声嗯。

可是我还没出来呢。  
永才的持久让他惊讶，然后他才想起他们的第一次，在他呼痛不久之后，对方就停止了深入，在浴室待了好久才出来。

刘永才抬高了容国的臀部，让他形成跪趴的姿势后再次进入了他的身体，背后的姿势让容国觉得自己像刘永才身下的一只雌兽。兴许是因为刚刚达到过高潮，这次刘永才的进入很轻松，与上次不同，他只是偶尔撩拨容国的前列腺。这让容国感觉到焦躁，习惯了快感的身体渴求着更多更猛烈的侵入，对这样微小的刺激而不满足。他讨好地舔弄着刘永才不知何时深入他嘴里的手指，不出意外地换来对方的激烈进攻，对方的性器在体内快速的抽插，体内的润滑液都仿佛快被这热度所蒸发。

快感不断地在体内积蓄，容国的手不由得紧紧攥住了床单，随着他的一次大声喘息，他又一次在永才的带领下攀到高潮。精液大多数都射在了他自己的小腹上，再顺着他跪趴的体位流到了他的胸膛。永才就着连接的姿势把他翻了过来，性器狠狠地碾过前列腺，容国低吼着又射出了一小股精液。

然而体内的炽热丝毫没有消减下去的意思，容国只觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸，短时间的二次高潮让他连动一下手指的力气都没有。

连续的高潮让容国的身体开始轻微的痉挛与抖动，永才的硕大仿佛是在被容国的另一张嘴所吮吸，他感觉自己也快要到达高峰，抓住容国的腰狠狠地顶弄了几下，然后射入了他的深处。  
随着他的抽出容国又轻轻呻吟了一下，满打满算也才是第二次的后方因为长时间的入侵而变得红肿，可怜兮兮地向外吐着精液。  
他看向容国，连续的性事让他不堪重负，眼睛已经半阖。他替累到不行的容国盖上了被子，再抓起刚刚被抛开的手机，打开了ins。  
满意地看着粉丝的炸锅，他又把之前发的那条他偷拍的容国给删去。

你们这么喜欢的容国哥，现在完完全全属于我了。  
他开心地这样想着，然后钻入被子，抱着容国同他一起入眠。  
阳光下，桌子上的盆栽随着风而轻盈摆动。


End file.
